El mensaje
by shotofthesky
Summary: un poco de cansancio, un mensaje, un lambo dispuesto a satisfacer al asesino, veremos a que nos lleva...


** El Mensaje**

El asesino abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro tirando la chaqueta de su traje al sillón, se sentó en este mientras con una mano soltaba su corbata y con la otra sacaba su celular, había sido un día cansado, sumado a que no había dormido bien estos últimos días, estaba realmente agotado, tiro su corbata por ahí y se desabotono los dos primeros botones, decidió enviar un mensaje, necesitaba un masaje y sabia que persona iría a su departamento no importara la hora que fuera, escribió una simple frase y pulso enviar, se fue a estirar a su cama quedando boca abajo, su plan no era dormir, pero fallo apenas toco las almohadas.

Sintió que le movían el hombro-mhn -murmuro

-re-reborn, soy yo, lambo-le respondieron

-hasta que llegaste vaca tonta, porque te demoraste tanto?-le pregunto girando un poco su cara para mirarlo mejor

-no me demore imbécil, tu te quedaste dormido- le respondió frunciendo el ceño

-como sea, necesito un masaje, sirve de algo y hacelo, quieres? -mas que una pregunta había sonado como orden, el chico sabia que lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era obedecer, sobre todo cuando el hitman estaba con mal humor, se saco sus zapatos y mientras se subía sobre el asesino soltó un suspiro

-yare, yare, desde cuando te cansas tanto? creo que la edad te esta afectando- murmuro el joven mientras paseaba las manos por la espalda del mayor, haciendo presión cerca del cuello

-idiota, tu sigue con el masaje -le respondió reborn, su problema era el estrés, no tenia nada que ver la edad como ese chiquillo mencionaba, lambo siguió masajeando el cuello del mayor, pero le resultaba difícil con la camisa de este

-eh, reborn, quítate la camisa, esto no sirve así -le dijo tirándola un poco, el asesino se incorporo solo un poco sobre si y lambo saco la camisa tirándola por la pieza, entonces recordó unas aceites que tenia el asesino, se sonrojo al pensar que sabia sobre eso porque antes ya las habían estrenado, se paro del asesino y las fue a buscar al armario de este

-oye, sigue con el masaje, aun no me relajo -protesto reborn

-calla, con esto te sentirás mejor -dijo el chico mostrandole un frasco y posicionándose otra vez encima de el, lambo abrió el frasco, era un crema para masajes, era comestible con sabor a uva, su favorito, saco un poco con sus manos y comenzó a masajear al mayor, comenzó primero por la cintura de este, ejerciendo un poco de presión al centro, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros, estuvo un rato masajeando esa parte, era la mas tensa, ejerció mas presión

-así, junto ahí -murmuro reborn, lambo sonrió, muy pocas veces reborn lo dejaba estar arriba, aunque ahora le estaba haciendo un masaje, se sentía poderoso, agacho su cabeza y beso la espalda del asesino, para después comenzar a chuparla hasta dejarle un circulo rojo

-carajo, vaca tonta, te he dicho que no me gustan los chupones -murmuro molesto el ex-arcobaleno

-yare, yare, no te párese injusto que solo tu me puedas hacer chupones y yo no? -pregunto el chico, poniendo sus manos ahora en el cuello del asesino

-no -respondió cortante reborn, el chico rió por eso, saco mas cremas y volvió a poner sus manos en el cuello del asesino, para después volver a sus hombros, le dio mas atención a esa parte que a cualquier otra, después de un tiempo, se enderezo y vio como el ex-arcobaleno se daba vuelta, quedando ahora sobre su espalda, tenia unos ojos somnolientos y lujuriosos y estaba mirando fijamente a lambo, haciendo que se sonrojara, el asesino alargo su mano y atrajo a lambo a su boca, paso su lengua por los labios resecos del chico, haciendo que este soltara un gemido, comenzó a besarlo, metiendo de lleno la lengua en la boca del joven, lambo se sujeto de los hombros del asesino he intento acercarse mas a el, pero ya estaba demasiado pegado al asesino, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas apasionados, llegando al punto en que tuvieron que separarse para respirar

-déjame.. seguir con el masaje -murmuro lambo, reborn solo asintió, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, el chico saco mas crema y la esparció por el pecho del mayor, siempre que lo veía desnudo se sonrojaba, masajeo su estomago, tocando los duros músculos, siguió con las tetillas de este y después con el cuello, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba lleno de crema, se acerco al cuello del asesino y comenzó a lamer, pasando sus dientes por el cuello y después la lengua, el sabor a uva, combinado con el asesino, era algo exquisito, mordió un poco el cuello de este, aunque sabia que el otro se enojaría, no le importo y le dejo un chupón

-tch -murmuro el hitman molesto

-deja de quejarte -le respondió el bovino, dirigiéndose ahora a las tetillas del mayor y lamiéndolas, sentía como poco a poco el miembro del asesino estaba despertando y el también se estaba excitando, se movió sobre el asesino generando fricción y haciéndolo soltar un gemido

-bájate -murmuro el asesino, lambo lo miro extrañado, pero le hizo caso saliendose de encima y sentadose en la cama, al lado del asesino, este se incorporo sobre si y se tiro encima del chico, haciendo que este cayera al piso y se golpeara la cabeza

-auch, eres un bruto -protesto el muchacho, pero el hitman no lo escucho y comenzó a besarle rudamente, mordiéndole los labios de camino

-debo recordarte que el que manda soy yo -dijo dirigiendo su mano al pantalón del chico y abriendo el cinturón, para así meter sus manos en el bóxer del joven y comenzar a masturbarle

-ah, re- reborn -murmuro lambo mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose un poco, el asesino se acomodo, quedando enredado entre las piernas del chico, mientras le masturbaba le comenzó a morderle el cuello y chupárselo, le dejaría una gran marca roja decidió

-ah! es... injusto- se quejo el bovino, el mayor no le presto atención y decidió hacerle mas chupones por el cuello y pecho, mientras apretaba la erección del joven y jugaba con sus testículos

-re..born, ya.. casi -jadeo el joven bovino apretando los dientes, dirigió sus manos al miembro del mayor para comenzar a masturbarle también, al sentir las tibias manos del joven soltó un jadeo y escondió su cara en el cuello de este

-date la vuelta -le dijo entre dientes el mayor, al escuchar esto lambo puso una cara de esfuerzo, en cualquier momento se correría, se dio vuelta como pudo quedando en cuatro, el mayor se bajo mas los pantalones y los del chico para penetrarlo de golpe, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte gemido

-ah! re-born, bruto!-le alego, pero aun así seguía gimiendo, el mayor tomo la erección del joven y comenzó a ir lento mientras la apretaba

-bruto o no, igual disfrutas estos momentos -le susurro reborn en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo

-ah! bastardo -le respondió el chico mordiéndose el labio

-cuidado con lo que dices, y solo yo te puedo morder -le dijo el mayor, sacando su mano de la erección del joven para girar su cara y morderle fuerte los labios

-ah!- medio grito y gimió el chico, pero aun así se dejo hacer por el mayor, le gustaba que fuera así, de una extraña manera disfrutaba al máximo esos encuentros explosivos con el mayor

-mas... rápido re-reborn -le suplico el joven, el mayor solo aumento su velocidad un momento para después seguir yendo lento, quería llevarlo al máximo esta vez, puso sus manos en la cintura del joven y lo enderezo, pegando la espalda del chico a su pecho, beso su hombro y tomo su erección, ahora iría en serio, comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente mientras apretaba los testículos del joven

-re-reborn, ya... casi -jadeo el joven, no sabia donde poner sus manos, decidió probar algo y se piñisco sus pezones, gimió fuerte por eso, y se calentó mas si eso era posible, el mayor al ver el inocente, pero sensual juego del joven le mordió la unión del cuello y el hombro

-tan... jodidamente... erótico -jadeo en el oído de este, provocando que el chico gimiera y se sonrojara aun mas, siguió masturbandole y penetrandole hasta que vio que el chico se corría soltando un fuerte gemido, siguió penetrándolo un poco mas, para después correrse jadeando, el joven apoyo sus manos en el piso y el mayor se apoyo sobre el, ocasionando que sus brazos fallara, logrando que cayeran sobre el suelo, después de un tiempo, reborn se paro y se fue a tirar a la cama

-ven aquí vaca tonta, si te enfermas seras solo un dolor de cabeza -le dijo empujándolo con el pie

-mhnmmnn -murmuro el bovino, había quedado cansado, hace tiempo que no tenían una sesión como esa, se paro como pudo y se tiro en la cama, apenas su cabeza toco la almohada callo en un sueño profundo.

A MEDIA NOCHE...

El joven guardián abrió los ojos, o mejor dicho el ojo, no sabia porque se había levantado, miro al lado y vio a reborn dormir, se acerco a el y le beso los labios, el mayor hizo un gesto con la nariz, pero siguió durmiendo, el joven se levanto en busca de un baso de leche y tomo sus pantalones en el proceso, ya en la cocina, decidió revisar su celular, y vio el ultimo mensaje que había abierto

"te extraño.

Reborn."

Solo eso, sonrió al leerlo, casi toda una vida con el asesino, lo conocía tanto y le costo dos años hacer que el mayor digiera esas cosas, o mejor dicho, escribiera, ya que nunca se las decía en la cara, pero el se conformaba con eso, por lo menos ya tenia la seguridad que el asesino solo se acostaba con el, no era como cuando llevaban 2 meses juntos, no quería volver a sentir esa inseguridad, no quería preguntarle al asesino porque había abandonado a sus otras amantes, no era un tema que quisiera tocar, prefería pensar que con el reborn la pasaba mejor, aparte que el era el único que había llegado a conocer a reborn como la palma de su mano, guardo su celular, se termino la leche y se fue a acostar otra vez junto al asesino, ese día había terminado particularmente bien.

Nota de autor: etto, bueno, eso fue XD, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, díganmelo sin problema :333 Ciao ciao!


End file.
